It has been common up to the present time to encounter water spillage, splashing, and other problems when a new 5-gallon water bottle is placed on a cooling stand. This problem arises from the weight of a full 5-gallon water bottle, which can weigh about 40 pounds, and from the fact that the bottles have a fairly large mouth, in the order of 11/2 inches in diameter, so that as the bottle is turned over, spillage and splashing of the water may easily occur. Further, this is particularly true, in the case of persons with limited strength and coordination, for whom the handling and mounting of the heavy water bottle on a cooler is difficult.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to improve and simplify arrangements for opening and controlling the flow of water from conventional plastic capped 5-gallon water bottles.